Mayhem, Madness & Weasleys Galore
by Ilona-Gwyneth
Summary: Draco is in love with Ginny, or so Snape believes. So why is Draco snogging his rival in the middle of a hallway? And what does the Mirror of Erised havernto do with it?
1. Prologue

**AN Gwyneth:** Here we are once more. Ilona and I were discussing one day, about a Harry/Draco/Ginny pairing, and what the word would be. You have Drinny, for Draco/Ginny, Drarry for Draco/Harry, and Hanny for Harry/Ginny (I think), so what would you get with all three? Just a question I asked, and I got the reply of 'mayhem, madness and weasleys galore'. I think Ilona was being sarcastic...but i decided to add with a Healthy dose of Chocolate Frogs, and voila! A story.

**AN Ilona:** OW! I just banged my knee on a post! Major pain!... Never mind me... This is sure to be a fantastic story! And I was not being sarcastic... There are just a few too many weasleys in the weasley family... I think I've been hanging out with Draco a little too much... He's rubbing off on me!

**Gwyneth: **Ilona, i agree with the weasley family, but they wouldn't be the weasley clan without that many weasels...or is that al? anyway, let's go have a good chat with Ginny while the boys introduce themselves...

**Ilona:** Alrighty! Good luck boys! Be gentle with Snapey! We love you!

**Boys:** We'll be good, we promise...snicker to selves

**Gwyneth and Ilona push them out the door and into the computer. Gwyneth's sobbing hysterically.**

* * *

**Mayhem, Madness and Weasleys Galore…With a Healthy Dose of Chocolate Frogs.**

By Ilona Darkmoon and Gwyneth Valora

**PROLOGUE**

**_Severus Snape POV_**

I knew my godson was telling the truth by the look on his face. He was in love with Ginny Weasley. Those two things I could cope with quite easily. Him being in love, and it being a Weasley. Hell, I could relate to it perfectly, as I had also fallen in love with a Weasley, although that was years ago and Voldemort had killed her during the first war. But that's beside the point.

The point is, my godson was telling the truth that day, so why were he and his rival, Harry Potter, snogging each other's brains out in the middle of a deserted corridor! Merlin's beard, I think I'm going to…

**_Other POV_**

The two boys in question broke off and stared in astonishment at the crumpled form of their unconscious Potions Professor. Shrugging, they went back to their previous activity.

**AND SO OUR STORY MUST BEGIN…**

**

* * *

**

**Ginny: Gwyneth is reluctant to have that last line there, but realises that your curiousity is so incredibly aroused, that you will not leave either her or Ilona alone, and will insist on bugging them for the next chapter...**

**Ilona wails miserably as she sees what Gwyneth has done with the first chapter, and cries "I'm meant to write the next one in this style? Are you mad! DAMN YOU! IT'S GOING TO CHANGE! NOW!"**

**(Ginny slips Ilona the phone number for the mental institution, and Ilona dashes off for the fellytone to commit Gwyneth)**

**Boys wave as Gwyneth is driven away in a nice white van, screaming her head off.**

**Ginny throws her arms about both boys' shoulders, while Ilona skips around them saying "It's all mine! Mine I tell you!"...Ginny rolls her eyes. "Come, it is time to let the Ferret out of the gloom.**

* * *

_Sneaky peek:_

**_"Mirror, mirror in the room, time to show me my doom!"_**

**_The mirror hadn't changed. "DOUBLE SHIT!"_**

* * *

**_Signing off,_**

**_Ilona, Gwyneth, Ginny, Draco, and Harry._**

**_PS:ILONA SAYS TO READ DESTINY! HER PENNAME IS ILONA DARKMOON! EVEN DRACO ADORES IT!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**G Walks in front door, waving a wad of paper above her head: I'm back!**

**Boys, Ginny, Ilona groan: Oh, no! What's she doing back from the mental ward?**

**G grins: Alright, if i'm not welcome, i'll just leave and take this next chapter of Mayhem with me.**

**Other occupants of room lung for G as she turns to leave: No! Get back here!**

**G skips around the room: I'm wanted! I'm wanted! Ilona snatches the wad of paper from Gwyneth's hand Hey! What was that for!**

**Ilona: They're waiting for the chapter.**

**G: Oops. smiles sheepishly Sorry guys.**

* * *

**Mayhem, Madness and Weasleys Galore...With a Healthy dose of Chocolate Frogs**

CHP 1

Draco Malfoy, the seventeen year old heir to the Malfoy fortune, knew that the mirror in front of him was the mirror of Erised. And he also knew that when you looked into it, it showed you your heart's desire.

Frowning, he looked behind him, then back at the mirror. Slowly, he reached out with a slightly trembling hand and stroked the red-head's cheek. She was beautiful. Her red-hair fell down her back to her waist in a braid. Her brown chocolate eyes sparkled with joy and love. And her smile simply stated that she was up to mischief.

The raven-head to her side, had his arms about the red-head. His hair was short and spiked, with silver streaks through it. His brilliant emerald eyes were filled with love, even though they had a haunted look.

And then there was an older version of himself with his arms wrapped around the other two.

Draco looked behind him again and seeing no-one, he looked back at the mirror. He knew the other two well. The girl-no, woman-was Ginny Weasley, the Weasel's sister. The man was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and the bane of Draco's existence. Oh, he was also the Weasel's best friend.

When he'd first seen it yesterday night, he had promptly left and thrown a tantrum in the Slytherin dorms, but now…

He'd realised in the middle of his sixth year that Ginny Weasley was beautiful, and that he was attracted to her. He'd come to terms with that, but what was Potter doing in the mirror?

Sighing, he put his arrogant mask back into place and turned around. Without meaning to, (his mask may have been in place, but he was a little unsettled), he yelped at the sight of the red-head in the doorway.

Ginny was looking at him with a confused look. "Why?"

"Why what, Weaselette?" Draco sneered.

"Why wear the mask? Oh, and I'm not moving until you answer." She added.

"Why should I answer?"

"Because I'll hit you with a Bat Bogey hex if you don't." Ginny looked at him pointedly.

Draco paled slightly. Everyone in the school knew about Ginny's Bat Bogey, and those that didn't soon did when they annoyed her. He rose an eyebrow. "Why do you think?"

Ginny studied the blonde. "Because you're afraid. Because it's all you know."

Unwillingly, Draco's jaw dropped. "How did you know that?" His mask slipping slightly.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm afraid too. Afraid of the unknown. I think everyone is. Except Harry." She added thoughtfully. "The main thing he's afraid of is fear itself. But that's beside the point."

"Which is?" Draco asked curiously. Although the girl was a year younger, she had a way about her that caused all pretences to drop.

"You don't need to hide yourself, Draco." Ginny said softly. "There's no need to be afraid."

"What about my father? And Voldemort?" Draco couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Your father is just one man, Draco. And Voldemort's just a half-blood by the name of Tom Riddle. They may be powerful, but they're weakened by the fact that they have no idea of the capabilities of the good emotions. Like love, joy, and happiness. What about you, Draco? Do you know of them?"

Draco's mask slammed back into place and he scowled. "You don't know what you're talking about." He pushed past her and down the corridor.

"Think over what I said, Draco!" Ginny called.

Draco just scowled more and rounded a corner. "Stupid Weaselette! Doesn't know what she's talking about!"

Then why can't you stop thinking about what she said? A voice asked within Draco's mind. Draco just thumped down the corridor.

10 minutes later, on the other side of the castle...

Ginny slipped into the common room, frowning. She stopped though, shock plastered all over her face.

"And where, young lady, have you been at this time of night?" A voice asked curiously from an armchair.

Ginny groaned.

* * *

**AN:**

**G: Here you go guys! Did you like that? WEEEE! The ball is now in your court, my dear Ilona.**

**I: rolls eyes Yeah, yeah, get back into that straight jacket.**

**G: pouts.**


End file.
